Warrior Cats Lemons
by A7XWarriorCat
Summary: A collection of lemons based on the books Warrior Cats by Erin Hunter.
1. Introduction

Hiya and welcome to Warrior Cats Lemons. This is a collection of M rated lemons. I accept requests but no OCs. Rape, love, lust, GirlXGirl and BoyXBoy is all allowed.

This is my first try with writing lemons so sorry if it's bad. I'd love it if you could comment saying whether you enjoyed it and if there is any ways I could improve.

Here's the request form:

Name of cats:

Clan/clans:

Rape, love, lust

Place:

I'll try to post the lemons as quickly as I can. Let the lemons begin!


	2. LionpawXCinderpaw

So here's the first lemon LionpawXCinderpaw which is kind of lust. This is my first lemon but I'll try my best

Lionpaw and Cinderpaw raced into the forest, excited for their first warrior lesson together. They stopped in the middle of the forest and they stood waiting nervously. "I saw Firestar and Sandstorm yesterday. They were mating." Lionpaw told her quietly.

Cinderpaws eyes widened "Mating! Really?"

Lionpaw nodded "Maybe that could be our lesson today. How to mate" he suggested.

Cinderpaw nodded "Yes. That would be great! We can be mates when we're older!"

"First you have to get into a hunting crouch but move your tail out of the way" Lionpaw instructed.

Cinderpaw nodded and crouched down, her tail held high. Lionpaw could see her pink core and he smiled. He got on top of her, her neck fur grasped in his jaw. "This might hurt" he warned as his member hung out of its sheath. He placed it at her core entrance and slowly pushed into her. Cinderpaw gasped as juices dripped from core and onto the floor. Lionpaw started to move in and out slowly, Cinderpaw yowled as his barbs ripped her walls. Lionpaw stopped "Are you ok?".

"Yes. Can you... go faster?" She asked quietly. Lionpaw laughed and started to go faster, more juices leaked out onto the floor as Lionpaw suddenly yowled "I'm gonna-" he started to say as he came, filling her core. Lionpaw got off her "I'm not finished yet!" He said as he started to lick her core, his tongue rasping over it in quick licks. Cinderpaw moaned as she came, the forest floor soaked.

Lionpaw stopped and stood up "Was that a good lesson?" He asked.

"The best" Cinderpaw purred as they padded back to camp.


	3. IvypoolXBreezepelt

Next is a request from KND Operative Numbuh 227. It's a IvypoolXBreezepelt rape lemon so if it offends you, don't read it.

Ivypool padded along the edge of the Thunderclan border stalking a vole, she leapt at it as it crossed the border into Windclan. She stood, not sure whether to leave or stay where she was. Ivypool heard pawsteps as Breezepelt padded around the corner. He noticed her and he came racing towards her, pinning her to the floor.

"You betrayed the Dark Forest. I was ordered to punish you by Tigerstar. He thought living cats could do more damage" Breezepelt snarled as he raked his claws down her spine.

"Get into a hunters crouch. Now" He hissed as Ivypool quickly crouched down, her pink core showing. "Move you tail" Breezepelt ordered. Ivypool moved her tail up and waited.

"This is your punishment" Breezepelt snarled as he got on top of her, his jaws clamped around her neck fur. Ivypool stood terrified as a sudden pain shot through her as Breezepelt thrust into her, his barbs tearing her walls apart. Ivypool let out a yowl, how could Starclan do this to her? Breezepelt started to go faster and faster as juices started to leak from Ivypools core, soaking the floor. "I'm gonna cum!" Breezepelt yowled as he exploded in her core, filling it. Ivypool let out a yowl of pain as Breezepelt pulled out of her. He wiped his member clean before thrusting it into Ivypools tail-hole.

Ivypool let out a screech as pain exploded through her whole body as the barbs scraped the rest of her walls. Ivypool yowled as blood trickled out of her holes, mixing with the cum on the floor. Breezepelt then got off her and started to lick her core, his rough tongue making her moan. He then stuck a claw into her, moving it around, raking her core walls.

He finally got off her and pushed Ivypool to the ground. "That's why you don't leave us" Breezepelt snarled as he walked away.

Ivypool lay in a pool of blood, juices and cum as tears rolled down her face.


	4. HawkfrostXIvypool

Here's a HawkfrostXIvypool rape lemon, requested by Icewish (Guest)

Ivypool awoke in the Dark Forest as usual, expecting to see all of her clan mates but the forest was empty, deserted and quiet. The silence made her feel scared, she stood for a few heartbeats before a familiar figure came into view. "Hawkfrost!" Ivypool cried, rushing towards him. The tom looked at her and purred. "I have a lesson to teach you today. Tigerstar wanted to teach you himself but he was busy." Hawkfrost told her as he smiled. Ivypool nodded and padded into the centre of the forest.

"First get into a hunters crouch" He ordered as Ivypool crouched down, exposing her bright pink core. "Move you tail" Hawkfrost called as Ivypool nodded, lifting her tail high, Hawkfrost looked at her tail-hole and purred quietly. Hawkfrost bent down as his member started to come out of its sheath, it was hard. "Get ready" Hawkfrost purred.

He licked her core, his tongue lapping her walls and making her moan. Then he stopped, and positioned his member over her core. "No! I can't have kits! No!" Ivypool cried, terrified.

He plunged in, ignoring her screeches of pain as his barbs broke her virginity. He groaned as her walls tightened around his member. "I'm going to cu-" his words were cut off with a roar as he shot the thick, white liquid into her pussy. Then he plunged into her tail-hole, pain exploding in it as his barbs ripped at her walls, the tightness making him moan and the pleasure making his head spin. Then he released, his cum splattering everywhere.

After he got up, he went to her mouth and stuck his member in. "Suck" he growled as she lay there. She closed her eyes but obeyed, twirling her tongue over it, trying to ignore the barbs as they scraped her mouth. He cummed in her mouth, making her swallow every drop. Realizing that she didn't cum, he stuck his claws into her core, widening her pussy as she cried out in pain, his claws scraping her walls, catching and tearing them. Unable to resist, she cried out and cummed, clear liquids spraying out. Smirking, he lapped it up and left her lying in the forest, her walls torn and her virginity broken.


	5. JayfeatherXLeafpool

This is a JayfeatherXLeafpool love lemon requested by Jayfeather444

Leafpool looked through the supplies in her den, trying to find anything that could help. Her symptoms were getting worse, she was in heat and she knew that she couldn't mate. She was a medicine cat. She couldn't go against the warrior code. Leafpool sighed as Jayfeather entered the den, sniffing around. He paused and looked at Leafpool with his sightless eyes. "Oh. It's you" He meowed calmly.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked, a slight tone of panic in her voice.

"I can smell the heat coming off you from a tail-length away." Jayfeather replied.

"I wish there was something I could do. Anything to stop this" She meowed, sighing.

Jayfeather paused "Maybe there is, we could mate." He suggested.

"I'm your mother!" Leafpool cried.

"Please. We can do it in our dreams. No-one will know." Jayfeather insisted.

"Fine" Leafpool meowed, curling up in her nest.

Leafpool and Jayfeather awoke in a light forest, no other cats around. "This is great!" Jayfeather exclaimed, looking around at the emptiness.

"Let's do this." Leafpool purred.

Leafpool got into a hunting crouch and lifted her tail high, her core dripping out cum already. Jayfeather laughed as he bent down and started to lick her core, his rough tongue rasping over it, making his mother moan loudly. Jayfeather purred and licked faster, sticking his tongue in and swirling it around, tasting every corner of the core. Leafpool moaned "Oh Jayfeather!" as she came, the juices exploding down her sons throat. Jayfeather got up "You taste great" he purred.

Jayfeather got onto his mother, his member fully out of its sheath, erect and hard. He plunged his member deep inside of her core "Deeper! Harder! I want your kits!" Leafpool cried, pleasure sweeping over her. Jayfeather pulled back and slammed his member into her as deep as he could, feeling her walls tighten on him made him moan, his head threw back in pure pleasure. Leafpool yowled as Jayfeather hit her sweet spot, making her cum. Jayfeather came in his mother, the white liquid exploding inside of Leafpools core.

Jayfeather pulled out and Leafpool pushed him to the floor, taking his member in her mouth. Jayfeather moaned as his mother swirled her tongue around his member, he came in her mouth. Leafpool purred and swallowed it all.

Jayfeather stood up "That was great. I love you. We should do that again" he purred.

Leafpool nodded "I love you too and yes. We should"


	6. ThrushpeltXBluefur

This is a BluefurXThrushpelt lust lemon requested by Snowflight

Thrushpelt padded into the warriors den, looking for Bluefur. "Bluefur! I found a good place to hunt!" He lied as Bluefur stood up and followed him out into the middle of the forest, they stopped near the edge of the Windclan border. "Where is the pray then?" Bluefur asked as Thrushpelt padded behind her and started to lick her core slowly. Bluefur let out a yowl and turned around "What are you doing?!" She screeched. Thrushpelt purred and padded towards her, his member out of its sheath. "I've wanted this for a long time. Haven't you?" Thrushpelt asked her.

"I.. I have" Bluefur confessed, her head bent in shame. Thrushpelt purred as he padded behind her once more. "Let have kits" Thrushpelt meowed. Bluefur nodded.

"Yes." She meowed as she got into a hunting crouch, her tail high, her core swollen. Thrushpelt bent down and started to lick her core, hard and faster, his tongue lapping up the juices that had dripped out. Bluefur moaned as Thrushpelt stood up and thrust his member into her as hard as he could, ripping Bluefurs walls to pieces. Bluefur let out a yowl of pain but it soon turned to pleasure as Thrushpelt let out a loud roar. He cummed in her core, coating it in a white layer.

He got off her and cleaned her pelt. Bluefur stood up and looked at Thrushpelt.

"That was great but I'm sorry. I can't have kits with you. I'm so sorry" Bluefur meowed, tears rolling down her muzzle.

Sorry it's so short! Next is a ThistleclawXSnowfur rape lemon which I will post tomorrow.


	7. ThistleclawXSnowfur

This is a ThistleclawXSnowfur rape lemon requested by Icewish (Guest)

Thistleclaw growled in frustration and anger, Snowfur had declined his offer of joining the Dark Forest with him. Thistleclaw had been part of the Dark Forest even since he began his warrior training and he had been taught well by his ancestors. They had taught him how to kill, how to make your enemy beg for mercy. Most of all, they had taught him how to rape a she-cat. That was what Thistleclaw wanted to do to Snowfur to make her suffer.

Thistleclaw padded into the warriors den where Snowfur was sat with her sister, sharing a vole. "Snowfur! Can I talk to you?" He asked as she stood up, he led the way into the forest towards an old abandoned tunnel. Thistleclaw grabbed some ivy and quickly tied Snowfur's front paws and hind paws together. Snowfur snarled "What are you doing?!" she cried. Thistleclaw purred as he flicked her tail up with his paws. "Punishing you" Thistleclaw explained.

Snowfur struggled as she fought to break free but it was useless. Thistleclaw bent down and started to lick Snowfur's core as a loud moan escaped from the she-cat. Thistleclaw stopped and replaced his tongue with a claw, ignoring the she-cats yowls of pain as he thrust his claw in and out, ripping Snowfur's walls, blood seeping over his claw.

Thistleclaw stopped and looked at his member which had came out of its sheath, he placed his member near the she-cats core and thrust in as hard as he could. Snowfur let out an almighty howl as pain shot through her whole body as Thistleclaw went deeper, missing her sweet spot so he only caused her pain. Snowfur started to moan as she came all over the floor, her juices flowing like a waterfall. Thistleclaw laughed as he finally slammed into her sweet spot, the she-cat came once more. Thistleclaw let out a roar as he also came, the white substance coating the inside of Snowfur's core.

Thistleclaw withdrew his member and slammed it into Snowfur's tail-hole, tearing her walls apart. Snowfur yowled as blood leaked out of her core and her tail-hole, mixing with the cum on the floor. Thistleclaw went deeper, burying himself in the she-cat, purring with pleasure. Thistleclaw finally pulled out, leaving the she-cat alone.

Snowfur sobbed as she ripped the bonds from her paws and padded away, her pelt sticky with blood.


	8. IvypoolXDovewing

This is my first GirlXGirl lemon which is a IvypoolXDovewing lemon. Hope you guys enjoy!

Ivypool padded into the forest, wondering where her sister was, Dovewing had left earlier that morning and Ivypool was curious to see what she was doing. Ivypool stopped as she could smell her sister, aswell as an unfamiliar scent. She followed the scent until she arrived at a abandoned tunnel. Ivypool padded slowly into the tunnel and stopped as she heard moaning. She peeked around the corner of the tunnel and her eyes widened.

Dovewing was lying on her back, a long and thick stick was jammed in her wet and pink core, the she-cat was moaning as she moved the stick in and out fast. Ivypool stood for a few heartbeats until she heard her sister moan once more "Ivypool! I want you!" Ivypool stood for a few heartbeats before padding around the tunnel, coming face-to-face with her sister. Ivypool's core became wet and began to drip as she watched her sister.

Ivypool padded over to her sister and pulled the stick out of her core, she began to lick her sister's core as Dovewing moaned. Ivypool's core leaked as she plunged her tongue inside of her sister's walls, exploring every corner, lapping up the juices that dripped into her mouth. Dovewing moaned, "Enough Ivypool. My turn!" she said as pushed Ivypool on her back, sucking her sister's nipples hard. Ivypool let out a loud moan as Dovewing started to lick her sister's swollen core, her tongue buried deep as Ivypool came. Dovewing lapped up the juices and stood up.

"Now the stick" Dovewing purred as she grabbed the wet stick and thrust it hard into her sister, breaking Ivypool's barrier as the she-cat moaned in pleasure. She started to push the stick in and out, getting faster and faster until Ivypool came again, her juices dripping down the stick.

Dovewing stood up and lowered herself onto the other end of the stick, pushing it deeper into her sister as both cats let out loud moans as they both moved up and down. The stick was breaking both cats' barrier and they both yowled in pleasure as both cats came.

They both stood up as each cat looked down at their own core which was soaking. Dovewing licked her sister's core once more before purring.

It was their first time mating together "We should do that again" Ivypool purred. Dovewing smiled and nodded "It was amazing" she moaned.

They both padded back to camp, excited for the next time.


	9. SolXLeafstar

This is a request from Icewish (Guest) This a SolXLeafstar rape lemon, next is a JayfeatherXDovewing lust lemon. Wow! My longest lemon yet!

Note to Icewish: Should I say "core" or "p*ssy"? Which one makes the lemon sound better?

Sol padded angrily into Skyclan territory, his claws unsheathed, snarling. Leafstar had exiled him from the clan, he had tried to help them but she couldn't see the truth. Starclan weren't as wise as the clans thought. He was wiser, a living cat.

Sol padded further into the territory until he heard pawsteps coming closer, he purred as Leafstar's scent filled his nose. He hid behind a tree and waited until the right moment. Sol leaped at the she-cat, knocking her to the ground. Grabbing some thorny bramble vines, he tied the struggling cats' front paws together.

"Let go off me you piece of crowfood!" Leafstar snarled, kicking her hind legs, trying to throw the loner off her. Sol laughed as he pushed her further into the ground, tying her hind paws and head down, preventing her from escaping. He had to get revenge and he knew the perfect way how.

Sol bent down and looked at the she-cats red and swollen core, he tried to hold his excitement in as he started licking it, Leafstar let out a hiss, digging her claws into the ground. Sol continued, moaning at the taste of Leafstar on his tongue, he licked faster, sticking his tongue between her walls, lapping up every corner, drinking the juices that dripped slowly down his throat.

Leafstar couldn't control herself as she let out a small moan. Sol heard this and pushed a paw into Leafstar's core, purring as the she-cat let out a wail of pain, Sol was stretching her core to the limit, widening it so he could fit another paw in. Sol pushed his front paws in the wailing she-cats core, his long claws ripping the sides and breaking the virgin cat's barrier slowly as he pumped his paws in and out, going deeper each time.

Leafstar let out a yowl of pain, screeching to Starclan. Sol missed the she-cats sweet spot each time, causing her unbearable pain. Sol laughed as he pulled his paws out, letting the she-cats core return to its normal size. The tom waited a few heartbeats before slamming both paws straight into the she-cats sweet spot, widening her core even more as the come dripped down his paws. Leafstar let out a shriek as she came, her come dripping down Sol's paws and onto the forest floor.

Sol withdrew his paws and licked them, Leafstar's come leaving a taste on his tongue. Sol stroked his member as it had came out of it's sheath, hard and erect. Sol grasped Leafstar's scruff in his jaw as he lined his member up with her core. Sol slammed into the she-cat, his barbs tearing the already hurt walls of the she-cat's core. Sol started rocking backwards and forwards as fast as he could, pleasure making him purr. Sol pulled his hips back before slamming himself into Leafstar as hard as he could, his member forced to the end of the crying she-cats walls.

Sol pulled Leafstar back, pushing his member down her walls as far as he could. Leafstar started to lose consciousness as blood flowed out of her core, mixing with her come on the ground. Sol let out a loud roar as he came, his come flowing inside Leafstar's core, coating every corner of it.

Sol purred and withdrew himself, he stood up and thrust his member into Leafstar's mouth. "Suck" He ordered as the weak she-cat started to rasp her tongue over the tip of his member, Sol thrust his member down her throat, raking her mouth. Leafstar wailed as Sol came, his juices spilling down her throat. Leafstar choked and swallowed it.

Sol pulled out and left her lying there as she lost a life, a pool of blood splattered on the floor.

*A few moons later*

Leafstar looked at her three newborn kits, Stormkit, Firekit and Harrykit. Billystorm was so excited, he thought they were his kits but he was wrong.

These kits were Sol's.


	10. JayfeatherXDovewing

This is a JayfeatherXDovewing lust lemon, requested by Jayfeather444. I don't know what happened to the layout of the writing.

Dovewing sighed, she needed to mate. Ever since she had mated with her sister, she'd wanted more, she wanted to mate with a tom. To know what it felt like. Dovewing padded into the medicine den while everyone else was sleeping. Everyone except Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather! I.. wanted to ask you something" she meowed.

"You want to mate" Jayfeather meowed.

"Yes. With you" Dovewing admitted.

"Fine" Jayfeather replied, it wouldn't be as good as a few days ago when he had mated with his mother, Leafpool.

Dovewing got into a hunters crouch and looked at Jayfeather "I'm in a hunters crouch" she told him as the blind cat bent down and put a paw on her core. Dovewing moaned as Jayfeather started to move his paw in and out of the she-cats core, getting faster and faster. Dovewing let out a moan as she came, the juices flowing over Jayfeather's paw.

Jayfeather licked his paw clean before grasping her neck fur in his jaw as he lined his erect member up with her soaked core, he plunged in, rocking fast, as Dovewing moaned. Jayfeather laughed and came, his come splattering her core.

Jayfeather stood up and got off her, he had broken the warrior code and he felt ashamed.

"Go now Dovewing. Go" He snarled as Dovewing padded out of the den, her heart broken.


	11. HollyleafXLionblazeXLeafpool

This is a HollyleafXLionblazeXLeafpool rape lemon. This takes place just after Hollyleaf finds out Leafpool is her mother and that Squirrelflight lied, she asks Lionblaze for his help.

**This is my 10th Lemon!**

Hollyleaf stood with Lionblaze in the forest, her neck fur bristling, her claws unsheathed, anger surging through her whole body. Her eyes were dark, rage taking over her. She thought about how to punish Leafpool for lying. Lionblaze looked at her, anger also taking over him, he wanted to tear Leafpool apart, a sudden idea came to him.

"I know what we can do. Rape her" Lionblaze said, whispering the last two words.

Hollyleaf's eyes shone as she purred "Yes. Find some sticks and then wait behind that bush. Get ready to pin her down"

Lionblaze nodded "I'll be waiting" he meowed as he grabbed some long sticks from the tree.

Hollyleaf padded back into camp, thinking of what to say, she padded calmly into the medicine den, noticing Leafpool who was checking through her supplies. _Soon she'll need cobwebs_ Hollyleaf thought. "Leafpool! I found some cobwebs in the trees near camp" Hollyleaf lied, Leafpool turned around, her eyes widened. "That's great!" Leafpool exclaimed as she followed Hollyleaf out of the den and into the forest. "Near the bush" Hollyleaf meowed as she padded into the bush, nodding at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze leapt at Leafpool, pinning her down on the floor as the medicine cat screeched and writhed, trying to break free. Lionblaze laughed as he tied his mothers front legs and hind legs together, he tied her head to the ground and got off her. Leafpool felt helpless as she let out a yowl.

Lionblaze snarled and raked his claws down her spine, making his mother go silent. Lionblaze nodded at Hollyleaf who padded infront of her mother, her eyes glinting with excitement. "For today, Lionblaze and I are your masters. You will obey us and not question us. Understood?" Hollyleaf hissed, her claws digging into her mother's neck. "Y..Yes Master" Leafpool meowed quietly. "Good" Hollyleaf purred.

Hollyleaf put a bunch of branches into Leafpool's mouth, stopping her from yowling. Hollyleaf bent down and rubbed her paw slowly across her mother's core, Leafpool squirmed and dug her claws into the ground. Hollyleaf purred as she rubbed faster, feeling her mother get wet, the juices leaking onto her paw. Hollyleaf took her paw off and heard Leafpool sigh quietly, Hollyleaf unsheathed her claws and plunged a paw into Leafpool's core, ripping and destroying her mother's walls as blood welled over her paw. Hollyleaf started to move her paw in and out, feeling the walls tighten over her fur and claws, she purred in pleasure as she pumped her paw in, faster and faster.

Hollyleaf felt the come building up inside her mother until finally, Leafpool whimpered as Hollyleaf withdrew her paw and thrust her tongue inside of her mother's walls, lapping up the come that had leaked out onto the floor. Hollyleaf grabbed a stick and lined it up with Leafpool's core, she took hold of the stick in her paw and plunged it up her mother's core, the stick making more blood leak onto the floor as she pumped the stick in and out, purring as her mother came. Hollyleaf also came, she began to lick her own core, lapping up the juices that had fell from her own soaking core.

Lionblaze watched the two cats as his member came out of it's sheath, hard and erect as he thrust his member into Leafpool's mouth, startled, his mother gagged. "Suck it." Lionblaze ordered as Leafpool nodded "Yes Master". Leafpool began to swirl her tongue over the tip, licking down the side, the barbs scraping her tongue as Lionblaze came. Leafpool gagged as Lionblaze tipped her head back, causing it to drip down his mother's throat, making her swallow it all.

Hollyleaf looked at Lionblaze and purred "Your turn". Lionblaze grinned as he slammed his member into his mother's swollen, red core, he moaned as Leafpool's walls tightened around his member. Leafpool let out a quiet yowl as Lionblaze went as fast as he could, plunging his member in and out of his mother, the come building up inside him.

Lionblaze let out a roar as he came inside of his mother, his come splattered all over her core. Lionblaze pulled out as Leafpool came, her juices mixing with the blood that had dripped onto the floor. Lionblaze purred as he plunged his member into her tail-hole, tearing her walls to pieces as he came once more, the come dripping out. Leafpool whimpered as Lionblaze pulled out.

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze padded infront of Leafpool and pushed her head up, their muzzles in her face "You tell anyone about this and we will kill you, then we will rape your pathetic sister." Hollyleaf snarled. Leafpool nodded "I won't Master" she meowed, her voice shaking.

Hollyleaf broke the ties on her mother's paws, and head. Hollyleaf pulled the branches out of Leafpool's mouth and raked her claws over her mother's core as Lionblaze plunged his member into her mother's core and raked her walls. Leafpool looked at them before running back into camp.

Her own kits had raped her, she had broken the warrior code and her walls were broken.

Leafpool lay in her den and sobbed, she cleaned her pelt and looked up at Starclan, yowling to them silently.

Why did Starclan do this?


	12. CrowfeatherXSilverstream

This is a request from Icewish, this is a CrowfeatherXSilverstream lust lemon.

Silverstream moaned as she pumped her erect tail into her pussy, she was in heat and no tom in Starclan would mate with her. Silverstream yowled in pleasure as she came, cum splattering her pelt. The she-cat withdrew her tail as she heard pawsteps coming towards her. Silverstream purred as she noticed Crowfeather "Crowfeather!" She called as the tom came closer, his eyes widened.

"Feathertail!" Crowfeather meowed happily, pressing his muzzle into her fur. Silverstream shook her head. "No Crowfeather. I am Silverstream" she told the tom as Crowfeather's head dropped in embarrassment. "I.. I'm sorry" Crowfeather muttered.

Silverstream purred "I'm in heat and I need to mate with someone. I know you're also in heat."

Crowfeather nodded "Yes, we should mate together. In Starclan." He meowed as the she-cat purred.

"It would help both of us" Silverstream agreed.

Silverstream got into a hunters crouch, her tail held high, showing off her bright pink pussy. Crowfeather smiled, it was bigger than Feathertail's, this would be great. Crowfeather climbed onto Silverstream, her scruff clamped in his jaw. He slammed his member straight into Silverstream's core, purring as her walls tightened around him, the she-cat moaned as she pushed her hips back, forcing Crowfeather to go deeper.

Crowfeather purred as he pulled back and slammed his member straight into the she-cat's sweet spot, causing her to cum all over the floor. Silverstream yowled as Crowfeather repeatedly slammed into her sweet spot, cum forming a layer on the floor.

Crowfeather pulled out and looked at Silverstream "That was great" he purred.

"Yes" she agreed.

Sorry it's so short, I'm bad at writing lust!


	13. MousewhiskerXHollyleaf

This is a request from Stormheart which is a MousewhiskerXHollyleaf love lemon.

Mousewhisker padded over to Hollyleaf, his future mate. The she-cat that loved him. Hollyleaf purred as she saw him, she couldn't wait to have kits with him. "Let's have kits. Today" Mousewhisker whispered in her ear. Hollyleaf nodded and padded out of camp and into the forest. Mousewhisker led the way towards a deserted part of the forest where most cats went to mate. The clan called it the "Mating place".

Hollyleaf purred as she got into a hunters crouch, her pussy dripping wet. Mousewhisker moaned as his member came out of its sheath, hard and erect. "Get inside of me! Shoot your cum in me!" Hollyleaf yowled, Mousewhisker nodded as he plunged into Hollyleaf, slamming straight into her sweet spot. Hollyleaf moaned as she came, her cum dripping from her aching pussy. The tom continued to slam into the she-cat's sweet spot, his barbs slightly tearing her walls. Hollyleaf whimpered as she came again.

Mousewhisker roared as he came inside of his mate, his cum exploding through her core, filling her to the maximum. Hollyleaf purred as Mousewhisker came again, his juices leaking out of the she-cat's torn core.

Hollyleaf pushed Mousewhisker off her and took his member in her mouth, letting it go all the way to the back of her throat. Hollyleaf licked the tip while pawing at the tom's balls. Mousewhisker let out a moan as Hollyleaf licked down the sides of his member. He let out a roar as he came inside her mouth, Hollyleaf purred and swallowed it, letting the taste fill her mouth.

Mousewhisker pulled out and bent down, licking at Hollyleaf's soaking pussy. He slammed his muzzle in, licking at every corner, lapping the juices that dripped onto his tongue. Hollyleaf came, her cum leaking into the tom's throat.

Hollyleaf moved as they padded back to camp, their tails twined together, purring.

Sorry it's really bad!


	14. DustpeltXFerncloud

Three lemons posted in about 2-3 hours. Wow!

This is a request from Stormheart which is a DustpeltXFerncloud love lemon.

Ferncloud pressed her muzzle into Dustpelt's fur, her tail tickling the tom's sheath. Dustpelt moaned as he whispered "Not here" as he led the way towards the Mating Place near camp. The mates padded into the middle of the Mating Place where Ferncloud immediately got into a hunting crouch, her core dripping at the thought of Dustpelt inside of her.

Dustpelt purred as he plunged his member deep into his mate's core, feeling the familiar tightness around his member. Ferncloud moaned as Dustpelt slammed straight into her sweet spot, causing her to cum all over the floor. Dustpelt let out a mighty yowl as he came, filling the she-cats core to the maximum. Ferncloud purred as Dustpelt lay under her, his member at her muzzle while he licked her core, getting faster and faster. Dustpelt plunged his tongue inside of his mate's walls, feeling them tighten over his tongue as he lapped up the cum, exploring every corner of the sweet-tasting core.

Dustpelt started to moan inside of Ferncloud, his muzzle vibrating inside her as she licked his member, her paws rubbing the sides as she swirled her tongue across the tip getting faster and faster as Dustpelt came, his cum was swallowed straight away, Ferncloud purring at the taste. Ferncloud soon came, her juices flowing down Dustpelt's throat as he purred.

The two mates stood up as they rapidly licked their pelts clean and padded back into camp, pleasure surging through them.

Sorry it's so short!


	15. MallownoseXWillowshine

This is a request from Icewish which is a MallownoseXWillowshine rape lemon.

Mallownose padded into the forest, looking for Willowshine, the medicine cat was in heat, he could smell it from a fox-length away, the scent filled him with excitement and pleasure. The scent led him to an abandoned badger den where Willowshine was collecting herbs.

Mallownose padded silently behind the she-cat and pinned her to the floor, Willowshine let out a yowl and tried to throw the tom off her but Mallownose clamped a paw over the she-cat's muzzle, muffling the yowl. Mallownose purred as he whispered "Starclan can't help you now. You pathetic fool". Willowshine froze underneath him, digging her claws deep into the ground.

Mallownose pawed at his member, forcing it to come out of it's sheath, he began to rub it, causing it to go hard and erect. The tom purred as he teased the struggling she-cat, rubbing his member around her pussy, making the medicine cat hiss. Willowshine started to push her spine up, trying to throw her attacker off her. Mallownose plunged a paw into the she-cat's pussy, ignoring the medicine cat's quiet yowls as he stretched her to the limit, thrusting his paw in as far as he could, breaking the she-cats barrier and ripping her walls to shreds.

"No! Starclan forgive me!" Willowshine prayed silently as Mallownose's member was slammed into her, causing her indescribable pain as he tore her walls to pieces, causing blood to seep out of her virgin pussy. "You're so tight!" Mallownose moaned as the walls tightened around his member. He began to rock backwards and forwards fast.

Mallownose reared back and slammed as hard as he could into the she-cats sweet spot, pulling her back, forcing his member further into her walls as she came, cum splattering over his member, making him yowl in pleasure. Mallownose also came, coating the she-cats pussy with thick white liquid as Willowshine whimpered.

Mallownose had an idea as he used his hind legs to grab a long thick stick, he pulled out as he replaced his member with the stick, plunging it as deep as he could into the she-cats pussy, blood trickling down the stick. Mallownose purred as he slammed the stick into Willowshine's tail-hole, blood flowing out of her tail-hole, turning the soil bright red. Willowshine screeched as Mallownose pulled the stick out, blood flowing down the stick.

Mallownose stood up and purred as he went back to camp, leaving the medicine cat alone.

Willowshine prayed silently to Starclan for forgiveness, her virginity had been stolen, she had broke the warrior code and she was now pregnant.


	16. DuspeltXSpottedleaf

This is a request from Icewish which is a DustpeltXSpottedleaf lust lemon.

Dustpelt sighed as he fell asleep, he'd been on patrol and he was ready to curl up in his next and go to sleep. He awoke in Starclan where a familiar face padded into view. "Spottedleaf!" Dustpelt exclaimed as the former medicine cat came towards him, she brushed against his pelt, her tail tickling the tom's sheath.

"Stop it!" Dustpelt hissed as Spottedleaf purred, Dustpelt paused for a few moments as he turned around. "You're in heat. Aren't you?" Dustpelt asked.

"I need to mate. With a tom like you." Spottedleaf purred as she bent down, getting into a hunter's crouch as Dustpelt's member came out of it's sheath, excitement flowing through him. Dustpelt padded towards Spottedleaf, grasping her scruff in his jaws as he slammed into her, making the she-cat yowl, liquids dripping slowly out of her core as Dustpelt went faster, breaking the she-cat's barrier as he went as fast as he could, pounding into the she-cat.

Spottedleaf yowled as she came, cum splattering the ground, Dustpelt moaned as Spottedleaf's walls tightened around him, pleasure spreading through him, the tom yowled as he felt the pressure in his member build up until he thought he was going to explode. Dustpelt let out a mighty roar as he came, filling the she-cat's core to the maximum that he could. Dustpelt pulled out and started to lick Spottedleaf's core, plunging his muzzle inside as the she-cat moaned.

Dustpelt purred, his muzzle vibrating inside the she-cat as she came, the clear liquid spilling down his throat. The tom swallowed it happily, lapping up the extra juices that dripped out. "I have to go now!" Spottedleaf sighed as she padded off, leaving the tom alone.

Dustpelt awoke and stared at his nest, it was full of cum and his member was hanging out. He panicked as Ferncloud yawned "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Dustpelt replied as he ran out of camp, desperate to clean his pelt of Spottedleaf's scent, and her cum.


	17. NEW FORUM yay!

So, please join my warrior cats lemon roleplay forum myforums/A7XWarriorCat/5319237


	18. FirestarXLeafpool

So here is a FirestarXLeafpool lemon which was co-written by Icewish. It's rape but hope you guys enjoy it!

Leafpool sighed as she looked through her herbs, she was out of cobwebs and she needed them incase of any injuries. She padded into the leader's den "Firestar, I was wondering if you could help me look for herbs?" She asked her father. Firestar nodded and followed Leafpool out into the forest.

Firestar stiffened as the breeze blew Leafpool's scent to his nose. She was in a heat! He narrowed his eyes as Leafpool let him glimpse at her dripping core and pushed down the urge to leap on her and stick his throbbing member into her tight,wet,pussy.

Leafpool bent down and picked up the herbs, hopefully it would help couldn't take it anymore. He pinned Leafpool down and started licking her core. "Fi-Firestar what are you doing!" cried Leafpool. He ignored her and stuck his tongue into her pussy, listening to her groans as he lapped her walls,enjoying the sweet taste.

"Please! Stop! You can't rape me, we're family!" Leafpool cried desperately, holding in her cum.

Firestar clawed her paw that was blocking her entrance and started pumping his tongue in and out like a member. "This is what you get for blocking your pussy." He grunted as he clawed her core.

Leafpool let out a yowl as her walls were being torn, the claws scraping down the sides as blood leaked out. Leafpool let out a screech as she came, her cum dripping down her fathers claw. Firestar looked at his huge member. It was hard. He was ready. He plunged into her core moaning at her tightness.

Leafpool let out a yowl as the barbs destroyed her walls, she moaned as the pain turned to pleasure as the tom thrust in and out faster and felt it. He was going to cum! "I'm going- " his words were cut off with a loud roar as he blew a giant load into her,some leaking out of her core.

Leafpool sighed as he withdrew, the pain was over. She was moved so his member was directly in frount of her face. "Suck." He growled,thrusting his cock into her mouth.

Leafpool gagged and shook her slashed her ears,ignored the pleads to stop until she started sucking. Leafpool closed her eyes and began to rasp her tongue over the tip, she took as much of his member as she could and rubbed the parts not in her mouth,listening to his moans of pleasure.

Firestar yowled as cum billowed down her throat,load after load. Leafpool gagged but swallowed it all, hating the taste. Firestar pulled out of her mouth,and positioned his member over his favorite: the tailhole. He rammed into her small tailhole. Leafpool screeched under him. He groaned when her walls tightned around him.

Leafpool pulled away, making the tom's member fall out of her tail-hole. Leafpool tried to run but Firestar pinned her down, holding her hind legs down, forcing her tail up.

Firestar once again rammed his member into her tailhole,thrusting as hard as he could. "This is your punishment for trying to escape," he whispered in her ear. "Don't do it again." Leafpool didn't answer. He leaned down and clawed her flank. Leafpool yowled in pain as she jerked awake. Firestar thrusted as hard as he could before letting loose a wave of cum. Leafpool screeched,then her head dropped to the ground. Firestar continued to mercilessly pound into her,unleashing wave after wave of cum into her.

Leafpool sunk into unconsciousness, she felt no pain as the darkness surrounded her. Firestar let out one more wave of cum and withdrew, leaving his daughter alone.


	19. ScourgeXAshpaw

Here is a ScourgeXAshpaw love lemon, Icewish is now co-writing my lemons with me, so yay!

Scourge waited for his mate, he knew it was weird that it was Ashpaw but ever since he saw him in the battle, he couldn't help himself. Ashpaw padded toward the border. He was going to meet his mate, Scourge!

Scourge purred as he raced towards Ashpaw. "I had an idea about today, we could mate" Scourge suggested, his eyes shining. Ashpaw rubbed his muzzle against Scourge's. "Sure!" He said cheerfully. "But I don't know how."

Scourge purred "Get into a hunters crouch" he ordered as he grasped the toms scruff in his jaws. Scourge positioned his member at the toms tail hole and pushed in slowly. Ashpaw whimpered in pain as Scourges member scraped his walls.

"It's ok" Scourge purred softy as he went faster, listening as Ashpaw moaned in pleasure. Ashpaw groaned. The pain was fading now and he felt pleasure as Scourge"s member hit his sweet spot.

Scourge let out a roar as he came in Ashpaw, he moaned as he pulled out. "Your turn" Scourge meowed. Ashpaw turned and put his mouth over Scourge's member,cleaning off the cum. Scourge came Ashpaw swallowed it all,choking a little.

"Why don't you try now?" Scourge asked, getting into a hunters crouch. Ashpaw slowly lowered his member over Scourge's tailhole and plunged in. Scourge moaned and pushed his hips back, sending Ashpaw's member deeper.

Ashpaw moaned as Scourge's walls squeezed his member. Scourge let out a groan as he came. Ashpaw yowled as he let out a wave of cum. Scourge moaned as he turned around and pushed the smaller tom on his back, Scourge licked Ashpaw's belly, working his way down to his member. Scourge took the member in his mouth, licking down the sides and across the tip.

Ashpaw moaned. Why hadn't he done this before? Scourge purred as Ashpaw came. Scourge swallowed it, moaning for more. Ashpaw pulled out,it was getting dark. The clan would worry. He touched noses with Scourge and mewed,"I have to go."

Scourge nodded "Come again tomorrow, we can have more fun" He purred.


	20. ThornXBlackXReedXHeather

Here is Icewish's request, which she also helped co-write, go follow her, she's awesome!

Three cats sat in a hollow."Who's next?" One asked.

"I hope a virgin." Another purred.

Suddenly,the moonlight shifted and the three cats were revealed to be Blackstar,Reedwhisker and Thornclaw. They met in the hollow each moon to rape an unexpecting she-cat.

Blackstar thought for a moment,then said,"Heathertail." The other two murmured their agreement.

"Is she virgin?" Reedwhisker questioned.

"Yes,and in a heat. Everytime I go to the Gathering,I see her never touched pussy dripping with juices,the slut." Snorted Thornclaw.

"Let's go,"Blackstar's member was hanging out,and it was huge."I can't wait any longer."

Blackstar panted,some precum spilling on the ground. Thornclaw padded out,in search of Heathertail.

He sniffed the air. "I think we've found our prey."

Heathertail looked at the three cats who stood in a line and they were padding towards her, she turned to run but three sets of paws pinned her down. Blackstar forced her down, pushing her back up as well as her tail, exposing her virgin pussy.

Blackstar licked his lips." I break her barrier" he growled. The other two nodded. It was normal to let Blackstar do it because he was a leader. Blackstar ordered," Thornclaw,tailhole,Reedwhisker mouth."

They nodded and went to their spots. "3,2,1, go!" and they all plunged in. Blackstar ripped away her barrier with his giant member,blood trickling onto the ground. He moaned,she was so tight! He could barely move his member inside her.

Heathertail yowled, tearing up pieces of soil "Let me go! Please!" She begged as she started to lick down thesides of Reedwhisker's member.

Reedwhisker ignored her,focused on the pleasure spreading through his body. Thornclaw was pounding mercilessly into her tailhole,releasing spurts of cum every once in a while. Blood trickled out of her holes.

Blackstar thrusted into her pussy so hard,that sometimes,she scooted forward. He destoryed her core,and held in his cum until he couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a roar and released so much that some leaked on the ground.

He heard Heathertail groan as she felt the cum of all the toms flowing in her veins,hitting her eggs and impregenating her.

Heathertail held in her cum, tensing her body, she couldn't show that she enjoyed saw,and licked circles around her core,never going in.

Heathertail let out a whimper as she came, her juices splattering Blackstars ,Thornclaw and Reedwhisker left Heathertail laying on the ground,scarred for life and expecting enemy Clan's kits.

**A few moons later**

Heathertail looked at her three kits with hatred, each kit looked like a different tom. They looked like the ones who had raped her. Heathertail couldn't bear this, she closed her eyes as she quickly killed the three kits, the limp bodies stained with blood.


	21. YellowfangXCinderpeltXLeafpaw

Here is a YellowfangXCinderpeltXLeafpaw love lemon which took me a while so hope you enjoy.

Cinderpelt and Leafpaw checked through their supplies, they had enough luckily. "Leafpaw, I have something to teach you but not here" Cinderpelt meowed mysteriously. Leafpaw looked at her but nodded, Cinderpelt passed her a couple of poppy seeds. Leafpaws eyes widened "Why...?" She asked as Cinderpelt cut her off.

"Eat them" Cinderpelt ordered as she eat hers. The apprentice nodded and ate them. The two soon fell asleep and awoke in a white forest, only one other cat there.  
"Yellowfang!" Cinderpelt greeted, running over to her former mentor. Yellowfang purred and licked the gray she-cats head. They looked over at Leafpaw "We have a very important lesson to teach you today. Mating. That's how kits are produced. As medicine cats, we are not allowed mates so we do it _differently_" Yellowfang meowed.

Leafpaw nodded and watched as Yellowfang bent down and pushed the smaller she-cat on her back. "First you get eachother wet" Yellowfang explained as she started to suck and bite Cinderpelts nipples, making her moan.

Leafpaw looked down at her mentor's pussy which was getting wet, cum dripping out, it was also swollen. Yellowfang then began to lick the grey she-cats pussy, pushing her tongue in.

Cinderpelt then purred and pushed Yellowfang off, pinning her down instead. Cinderpelt pushed her full muzzle inside of her mentor's pussy, purring, sending vibrations through her body.

Leafpaw watched with lust as her own core started to go wet after watching the two mentors. "Now you do the mating" Cinderpelt meowed as she bent down into a hunters crouch, while Yellowfang mounted her. Yellowfang slammed her tail into the she-cats tight pussy, both of them moaning as Cinderpelt rocked her hips back, making the tail inside of her slam into her sweet spot over and over.

Cinderpelt came and Leafpaw padded over to them, looking at the white substance with interest "That is a she-cats cum" Yellowfang explained. Leafpaw smiled and licked the cum, purring at the taste.

Yellowfang let out a screech as she came. "Now Cinderpelt will mate with you. A medicine cat always breaks their apprentice's barrier." Yellowfang meowed.

Leafpaw let out a screech as she was forced onto her back, paws pinning her down. Leafpaw moaned as she felt a tongue rasp over her pussy, getting faster and faster until her pussy became dripping wet and swollen.

Cinderpelt then pushed the she-cat into a hunters crouch. "This will hurt, I'll break it with my tail like a member would" The mentor warned. Cinderpelt positioned her tail and slammed it in, breaking the she-cats barrier. Leafpaw let out a yowl as Cinderpelt withdrew her blood-stained tail.

"Ssh, you'll feel pleasure now" Cinderpelt soothed. Leafpaw nodded as she let the tail penetrate her pussy again, moaning as it was pumped in and out of her, hitting her sweet spot. The apprentice let out a loud screech as she came, soaking Cinderpelts tail.

Cinderpelt soon came, Leafpaw purred as she licked up the cum. Yellowfang purred and padded over to the two cats. "Well done Cinderpelt. I remember when I broke your barrier. Now, Leafpaw you are no longer a virgin. You are now free to mate with Cinderpelt and myself."

Leafpaw nodded "We should mate together, the three of us"

Cinderpelt purred "It would be great"


End file.
